My Move
by DimintheMoonlight
Summary: This is r!Kevedd. When Kevin finds Eddward in a compromising position, he decides to take matters into his own hands. MxM
1. Part 1

My Move

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for K-Kevin Barr! Who will be doing a cover of Shot for Me by Drake!" the announcer stumbled slightly, knowing the person walking to the center of the stage.

Murmurs and whispers had started upon seeing the red headed boy step in front of the microphone. At first glance, one could say the boy had no care in the world being on that stage. But honestly, he was a nervous wreck. Stage fright was a bitch when it wanted to be.

If anything, at least he looked good, drifting from his usual attire; white dress shirt, green sweater, red bow tie, plain navy blue jeans and a pair of comfortable tennis shoes. Even Jimmy and Sarah didn't have anything to say about his 'lack of fashion sense.'

Tonight, Kevin decided to go with a red button down dress shirt that was fitted for his body, and a black suit vest. A pair of black dress pants that were tight enough to compliment his figure, and his pair of black dress shoes. Completing his look, Kevin wore a white bow the, rarely worn contacts, and his red 'Quiz Bowl' cap of course.

Kevin knew he should have giving this plan through, but all the rage, hurt, and betrayal said otherwise. He needed to prove a point to himself and HIM.

Kevin look towards the boy supervising the music equipment and nodded for him to start the instrumental.

He then scanned the crowd for any familiar faces. He saw Nazz, and Rolf and did a quick nod to them. Though they had no idea what he was about to do, they were there for support as they said. Kevin finally settled on one particular face. One that he had gotten to know too well. The smoldering look in his eyes held many questions. But Kevin knew better, that boy would never openly express himself, less he show any emotion.

The boy tilted his chin up slightly, asking one silent question. 'What will be your next move pumpkin?'

Kevin raised an eyebrow, hoping he understood.

Said boy clad in a black beanie only leaned forward, with his head resting on clasped hands.

Kevin closed his eyes, opened them when he heard the music play, and started singing:

*I can see it in your eyes, you're angry

Regret got shit on what you're feeling now

Mad 'cause you don't have me

Oh, you mad 'cause nobody ever did it like me

All the care I would take, all the love that we made

Now you're not going to find somebody to replace what I gave to you

It's a shame you didn't keep it

Eddy, Marie I know that you gon' hear this

I'm the man, yeah I said it

Eddward, I'm the man, don't you forget it*

Gasps could be heard around the auditorium, looking towards Eddward.

*The way you walk, that's me

The way you talk, that's me

The way you got your beanie up, did you forget that's me?

And the voice that's screamin' when you're swimmin'

That's me, that's me, and the voice in your ear

That's me, can't you see

That I've made it? Yeah I made it

First I made you who you are and then I made it

And you wasted with your swim mates

Yeah I'm the reason why you always getting faded

Take a Shot for me*

Kevin's hard was beating erratically and voice was a but wavering at first, but as he got deeper into the song, he felt himself become calm. Before he went into the next section of the song, Kevin turned his cap backwards, undid his bow tie, and the first two buttons of his shirt.

*Okay, look I'm honest. Boy, I can't lie, I miss you

You and the robotics were the only things that I'd commit to

I never cheated, for the record, back when I was with you

But you believed in every thing but me, boy I don't get you

He says I know you changed

I never see you cause you're always busy doing thing

I really wish he had a different way if viewing things

I think the Cul De Sac that we're from just kinda ruined things

It's such a small place; bit much to do but talk and listen

Them men are jealous and the women all in competition

And all your friends telling you stories that you often misinterpret

And taint all the images of your "Mr. Perfect"

I could tell you been crying all night, drinking all summer

Praying for your happiness, hope that you recover

This is one I know you hated when you heard it

And it's worse because you know that I deserve it*

When he was done, Kevin turned his cap back around, and sung the rest of the chorus. As the song came to its end, he put his hands in his pants pockets, looked into Eddward's eyes, and stated the last words of the song:

*May your neighbors respect you

Trouble neglect you

Angels protect you

And heaven accept you*

And walked off the stage with his head bobbing to the beat.

The crowd went wild. There was screaming and cheering, just an uproar of Kevin's performance. Never mind the face he just came out the closet, with Eddward. Who had disappeared in the midst of all the commotion.

But Kevin didn't hear it, he was already gone, out the door into the night. He had finally let everything he had been feeling over the past few days. Hazel-green eyes filled with unshed tears, and pale pink slight chapped lips gasping, trying to hold in said tears.

He had thought singing at the talent show would have made him feel better. That couldn't have been farther from the truth, it just made him remember the day he caught Eddward snogging Eddy. He knew Eddy wasn't particularly fond of him, but he never knew he would stoop so low.

And here he thought Eddward's and his relationship meant something. FUCK! How could he be so wrong, when he felt so good?

Kevin took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a throbbing headache coming. Putting his back on matter-a-fact, he thought he heard running coming towards him. Very quickly. When Kevin like back, he understood why.

Eddward was running after him.

Kevin knew he was going to most likely sweat through his nice shirt, but he couldn't handle actually being around Eddward. Kevin turned back around and made a mad dash back to the Cul De Sac. He had always be a great runner, but with his clothes constricting him, he could practically feel Eddward gaining on him.

A sigh a relief escaped him when his house came into view. Just get to the door. Just. Get. To. The. Door. He was almost there. Until a tug at the back of his shirt made him fall backwards into the grass of his lawn. Had it been the pavement, he was sure he would have a concussion. But he didn't have time to worry about that. He had to get away, far away from Eddward. Who had fell trying to grab for the him and was now laying beside him groaning.

Kevin took that as an opportunity to run to his door, thankful he left it unlocked. He got inside and locked the door.

"Kevin! Let me in this minute! Kevin!" Eddward shouted, pounding on the door.

Kevin had never known Eddward to lose his temper. After a few seconds, and a few more shouts, everything stopped.

Kevin then rested his forehead against the door, relishing in it's coolness. He felt like his was forgetting something though. His head jolted up, 'I forgot about the backdoor!' The very one Eddward had a key to. And just as he was about to turn around, a hand was slammed into the door, next to his head, and his body was pressed against the door by another. The other's hand dragged down Kevin's side, leaving goosebumps in it's path, and stayed on his hip. A teasing tongue licked at his earlobe, and nipped slowly knowing what it would do to him.

"Greetings Pumpkin," Eddward breathed into his ear.

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut. 'No!'


	2. Part 2

My Move

Part 2

Eddward turned him around and slammed him against the door. He laid both hands on either side of Kevin's he's and thrusted his leg in between Kevin's.

"Kevin it's rude to not return a greeting. And it's insulting to think you would have forgotten my lessons on this." Eddward purred, getting closer to Kevin's face.

Kevin only stared back at Eddward, thin lipped an jaw clenched. He didn't like this position, not one bit.

"Kevin Barr, are you listening to me?"

The fact that he had trusted Eddward with a spare key.

"Kevin, you're going to have to speak to me sooner rather than later."

Or the fact that he had gotten comfortable around him, letting his guard around down.

"It's not like I did anything I'll mannered."

Or the FUCKING fact he gave Eddward everything, including his heart.

"God, you act as if I actually- SMACK!" Eddward hadn't realized what exactly had happen, until he noticed he was looking at Kevin's living room sofa. He raised fingers to his cheek, now feeling the sting. 'Kevin slapped me!'

He looked back at the boy about to demand why he had just been slapped. But when he looked at Kevin, his voice got caught in his throat. With widened eyes, he took in Kevin's expression; a stream of tears running down reddened, freckled cheeks. Teeth being barred as if to keep from shouting. And eyes that screamed, intense pain.

"You HEARTLESS asshole." Kevin growled out, pushing Eddward away to run up the stairs.

Eddward didn't understand what had just happened, but didn't think he was going to get answers standing here like an idiot as his pumpkin escaped. He ran after the boy up the stairs into the hall.

Kevin ran into his room, and tried to quickly close his door. But Eddward was right on his heel and slammed his door wide open pushing Kevin farther into the room.

"Kevin you will give me an explanation on your behavior this minute!"

"I will not!"

"You won't?" Eddward slowly stalked towards Kevin, making the back up with every step.

"I … I won't."

"Are you sure?" Eddward whispered, pleased to see that Kevin backed into his desk, with no where to run.

"Yes?" Kevin couldn't handle the way Eddward was looking at him. He was suppose to be mad, but instead he was feeling shivers run through his body.

"I don't think so." Eddward sake putting both hands on either side of Kevin's waist into the desk, trapping the poor boy.

Kevin's eyes went wide as Eddward's body got closer to his, and as he could feel the heat radiating off of him. Things were getting out of hand.

"Eddward."

"Yes pumpkin," he resounded while moving his head closer to Kevin's.

"You need to leave."

"You don't want me to," he was a breath away from Kevin's lips.

"How do you know that?"

"I know you Kevin. You may be angry and upset with me, but you haven't kicked me out yet." Eddward whispered pressing his lips completely onto Kevin's, cutting off any arguments left. He felt Kevin resist at first, small hands pushing in his chest. But he brought a hand to the nape of Kevin's neck and gave a right squeeze, causing him to gasp slightly. That was always a sensitive spot for Kevin, and Eddward took full advantage to plunge his own tongue into the delicious cavern.

Kevin moaned as Eddward tongue wrapped around his own, and then feverishly sucked on it. The hand not occupied on Kevin's neck, reached in between them, unbuttoned the vest, and then up to unbutton the dress shirt. Sliding his hand over soft skin, Eddward grazed over a nipple, and proceeded to touch everywhere but there. Kevin pulled away, gasping for air and for Eddward's teasing touches.

"Eddward," he said breathily.

Eddward pulled back, and groaned at the sight of Kevin. Hair all askew, and those lips plump and reddened. An those eyes, hazed with lust and little of something else, he couldn't.

He did know he wanted Kevin, and he wanted him now. Eddward grabbed Kevin's bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling and sucking on the flesh, then pushed his tongue against Kevin's. he heard the boy whimper as their tongues glided over each other, dancing in the heat of passion.

Kevin felt the hand on his neck leave, only for two hands to grab his legs so he could be lifted, forcing Kevin to wrap his arms around Eddward's neck. He was being carried over to the bed, kissing without any interruption. Until he felt his back touch the hearts of his bed, and he pushed Eddward away be the shoulders.

"What?" Eddward growled out, annoyed at being interrupted.

"I need you to tell me why," Kevin whispered in a low voice.

"Tell you why what?"

Kevin paused, looking everywhere but Eddward's face. Eddward didn't have the time nor the patience for Kevin's sudden nervous behavior. He put a hand on Kevin's chin, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Kevin, elaborate."

Kevin's eyes started to water, "Why didn't you just break it off if you didn't want to be in a relationship with me anymore?"


	3. Part 3

So guys, I wanted to apologize first. I really had writers block, and I didn't know how I was going to transition from hurt/slight angst to happy/smut. But I finally did it! And I hope this story was forgotten by too many, because there's one more part left to this whole shebang before it ends!

My Move Part 3

Eddward's face contorted into confusion and slight anger, "Why would you assume that I would not want to be in a relationship with you any longer? Did I state I did not possess any romantic feelings for you?"

"It did not need to be said, Eddward. I saw you with Eddy."

Eddward quirked an eyebrow, "With Eddy?"

"Yes with Eddy! You were holding him very intimately in a classroom."

At that moment, Eddward had remembered what Kevin was speaking of. Eddy had planned to ask Lee out for Peach Creek's homecoming dance. When she denied him, Eddward did the only thing he thought would comfort his close friend. He hugged him like when they were kids. Eddy clung to him unlike his usual aloof, stuck up demeanor. And though Eddward was a bit out of his comfort zone, the gesture seemed to elicit the outcome he was going for.

Now pondering on it, he could only imagine what the position must have looked like to his self-conscious red headed boyfriend.

"Kevin, you must understand," Eddward placed his hand on the red head's cheek to ensure he was paying attention. "Eddy's and I relationship is completely platonic, we are just friends. As it has been since we were mere toddlers."

Kevin's face moved from apparent anger to confusion, "Then why were you guys embracing each other like that?"

Giving a small smile, "Because Eddy was given some displeasing news and I wanted to give him some comfort." He watched as realization appeared on Kevin's face, guilt following it.

"You mean I misunderstood the whole situation, and basically let everyone know you and I have been in a relationship? " With every word Kevin's voice wavered as his eyes started to water. "Oh what have I done? I-I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," Kevin broke down crying.

Eddward pulled him into his lap, rubbing circles into his back to calm him. "Shh. Kevin, I'm not going to breakup with you."

"B-But-"

"But nothing. You mean a lot more to me than trying to keep our relationship from the school. I want to be with you, okay?" Eddward said, while turning Kevin's face up to him by the chin.

Looking Eddward in the eye, Kevin could see the sincerity behind his words. Reduced to hiccupping, he only nodded with a small grin. Eddward wiped the tears from the cute nerd's eyes and pulled him into a kiss. It was nothing more of pressing of lips, but it made Kevin's heart flutter. After a few moments, Eddward then started placing small kissed along his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, and finally forehead. Kevin giggled at the kisses, feeling giddy at the treatment.

"Would you like to stay over?" he asked, looking at Eddward with expectant eyes.

Smirking slightly, "Do you even have to ask anymore?"

"I guess not," laughing and getting off of Eddward's lap.

Going over to his drawer, he took out his swears and t-shirt, as well as Eddward's. Surprisingly, Eddward did stay over frequently. They both thought it would be easier just to leave some clothes for him for when he did stay over. He tossed his boyfriend's pajamas to him, who caught it with ease. He slipped the rest of his dress shirt off, followed by his dress pants and socks, hanging them on a hook as not to get wrinkles in them. Pulling on sweats, Kevin turned around towards Eddward, who was already dressed, arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face. Kevin jumped at the blatant stare he was being given, turning red, and dropping his shirt in the process.

"Have you been staring at me the whole time?" he stuttered.

Eddward's smirk only widened, as he walked over to Kevin, picking up his shirt. He nudged Kevin's arms up, and put the shirt on for him. When the shirt was completely over his head, Kevin pouted towards Eddward, feeling like he was being treated like a child. This only made Eddward chuckle, turning around to get into bed.

Kevin took off his contacts, setting them in their solution, and put the container on his desk. He then walked over to the bed, climbed in and snuggled right on top of Eddward's chest. Eddward just slipped his arm around the red head's waist.

"Love you." Kevin mumbled into his chest, drifting to sleep.

"Love you too pumpkin," Eddward mumbled back as he kissed the top of Kevin's head, pulling him closer.


End file.
